


【授权翻译】'Tis The Season

by angry_tomato



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_tomato/pseuds/angry_tomato
Summary: 译注：【1】原文里Reese说的是“Didn’t expect Christmas Eve to end with a bang”，Root回的是“Actually the banging hasn’t start–”“bang”有“爆炸”和“做爱”两种意思
Relationships: Root/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【授权翻译】'Tis The Season

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028210) by [andthatisterrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthatisterrible/pseuds/andthatisterrible). 



Shaw瘫在驾驶座的椅子里，大声叹了口气：“她怎么还没回来？”

“你看起来非常担心呢。”Reese的声音从副驾驶传来。

“我才不担心。Root自己完全可以照顾好一个号码。”

“是哦。”

然后空气沉默了整整十秒钟。Shaw环顾了一下地下停车场，指望着找到什么能分散注意力的东西，却最终一无所获。她转而盯着Reese摆弄车上电台的控制钮，虽然信号烂得不行，但还是从断断续续的声音中听到了《铃儿响叮当》的调子。

“不要。”

“到这个季节了嘛Shaw。”

“信不信我对你动手。”

“这就是为什么你每年都收不到圣诞礼物。”

Bear抱怨的叫声从后座传来。

“听见没有，Bear都不想听，赶紧换台。”

“可是今天是平安夜诶。”

“谁在意平安夜啊？”

她伸手想自己换台，却在半空中被Reese抓住了。她认真考虑了一秒怎么迅速折断他的手指，但是想到接下来一整天恐怕都要听着他叨叨叨叨这件事，Shaw还是打消了这个念头。一念间，她低头看了看Reese手旁边的小钟。

8：23。

Root说过要他们8点来接她。

“算了吧，随你便，你爱听什么听什么，我要去找Root，然后把她拖下40层楼的楼梯。”

“所以你确实在担心她。”

“我不。”

Shaw从车上跳了下去，又把头从窗户里伸进来。

“我马上回来，先帮我看着点儿他，别让他惹事。”

“我会的。”Reese答应着，伸手到后座拍了拍Bear的头。

“我在跟Bear说话。”Shaw及时甩上了车门，打断了Reese的抗议。

她真的没有在担心Root，最起码现在是不担心的。这次的号码不算麻烦，只不过是在某个女总裁的办公室周末聚会上把她盯住，The Machine并没有提供太多的细节，但是这也不算什么值得注意的特殊情况。

或许Root只是想让Shaw来找她呢。Shaw忍不住想。如果真是这样，她就要同时面对Root和Reese两个人一整路的“看来你真的很担心呢”的冷嘲热讽了。

这个想法让她暴躁地猛戳了一下电梯按钮，喷火的眼神怒视着电梯门，直到轿厢伴着“叮”的一声响到来。

*

此时的Root正咬着牙生闷气。

她生气不是因为市场部的Ricky不停地找她说废话（所以他现在正昏迷着蜷缩在一个装满清洁用品的储藏室里），也不是因为客服部的Judy把果汁撒到了她的新圣诞毛衣上（好在果汁只沾到了袖子上，所以Root藏在小驯鹿头里的电击枪没被弄湿）。甚至连一群武装分子闯进周末聚会、逼着他们都坐在会议室的地板上，都不是让Root生气的真正原因。

都不是的。她之所以生气，是因为她被禁止对那群扫兴的人做一些不太好的事情，因为【某人】担心人质会受伤。

The Machine真是剥夺了她一整天的乐趣。

“你觉得他们会杀了我们吗？”身边一个吓傻了的男人问Root。

“可能吧，”Root随口说着，注意力却集中在隔壁屋子里一个武装分子身上，他似乎在用电脑做些什么好玩儿的事。Root扭着脖子试图看清远处的屏幕。

身边的男人又发出了一声惊恐的哀嚎，Root叹了口气。

“直接被我敲晕或许会让他好受一点。”她小声说着，希望the Machine能可怜可怜她的耳朵，同意她把他电晕。但是不行，很明显我们不能电晕无辜平民。即使是在圣诞节也不行。

于是她忽略了the Machine要她安抚这个男人的建议，转而挪远了些，继续朝隔壁房间张望。

这群人跑来这个聚会到底是为了什么？

*

关于营救Root的计划，Shaw预想过很多种可能性——虽然绝大多数结局都是Root在一间空办公室里跟她一遍一遍道歉，同时车里的Reese被冻得直哆嗦——但是她绝对没想到的情景是，她会四肢伏地地爬过一个通风井，一米以下就是一个全副武装的男人。

她的奇妙历险开始于突然停在28和29楼中间的电梯轿厢。这一瞬间，恼火大大盖过了担忧，但是远处交火的枪响却迅速调转了这两种情绪。Shaw知道Root随身携带的那把小手枪绝对不会发出这种声音。

她的心情突然明亮了起来——或许还不全是白费功夫。

但是一码归一码，她现在的处境就是被困在了一个动弹不得的轿厢里，于是就不得不发挥她的聪明才智了。

在这种情况下，聪明才智指的是一拳锤开天花板上的窗口，然后钻进电梯井墙壁上的通风管道。

考虑到通风管的空间，Shaw把体积明显过大的冬衣扔到了身后，同时被扔掉的还有下面那件丑得反人类的圣诞毛衣（唯一的安慰或许是Reese跟Root赌输了，所以不得不穿了一件一样的）。Shaw喜上眉梢地把毛衣扔到深不见底的电梯井时想，这么棒的毛衣永远都找不回来了，真是闻者伤心见者落泪的可惜，但是情况所迫，Root肯定也不会责怪她吧。

丢掉各种累赘之后，身上仅剩的一件黑色工字背心虽然不能保暖，但起码确保她不会卡在通风管道里，况且穿在她身上的样子实在比那件毛衣好上一万倍还不止。

在通风管道里爬了半天，她总算看到一束亮光，来源是管道侧面的一个小窗口，正对着底下房间里一个拿着枪的男人。

那个男人正拿着一个小无线电通讯器跟同伙说话，Shaw无法听清整句话，但是捕捉到的几个关键词还是让她拼凑出了事情的全貌。现在周围有多名武装人员，其中几个负责巡逻上下的楼层，也就是说剩下的大部队都在Root的那个楼层，而整栋大楼的平民都在聚会开始前清空了。这段对话还让Shaw意识到，大楼的电梯电源已经被切断，任何一个想要接近30楼的人都必须走楼梯。

她唯一没弄清楚是这群人袭击的目的，但是目前来说这不太重要。

她等着那个男人从她的位置下方经过，然后一脚踹开窗口的铁栏，像扑食的豹子一样从通风口飞扑出去，随着那个男人非常不专业的一声哭嚎，Shaw落在他身上，用他那把枪的固定带把他勒晕。所以现在那是她的枪了。

上一秒落在地上的无线电通讯器响了起来。

“下面出什么事儿了？我派人过去看看。”

Shaw没有理会无线电，转而给昏迷的男人搜了身，最终在他的脚踝上找到了一把非常漂亮的战术小刀。

“看来我今年还是有圣诞礼物嘛。”她满意地把小刀收了起来。

她的目光落在了那个男人的背包上。一个武装暴徒随身携带的包里会装着些什么呢？Shaw拉开了拉链。

“好嘛，祝我圣诞快乐。”

除了骇人的一大堆C4炸药之外，她还在里面翻出来一个备用的耳机通讯。它本身是没什么用的，但是要是有一个乐意帮忙的人工智能在你这边，或许情况就变了。

“你可以用这个玩意儿打电话给Reese吗？”Shaw一边把耳机戴上一边开口。她准备下一个就打给Root，但是还是明智地决定先去叫Reese动起来，随时准备提供支援。

一串电流的声音划过，然后就接通了电话铃声。

*

“瞧它多适合你哟。”Reese又给Bear调整了一下它的头巾。想把那个小红球固定在Bear的鼻子上确实有点困难，但是有一个漂亮的假鹿角应该就足够了。这一身节日装束让Bear帅得不行，而且最重要的是，Shaw看见了一定会气死。

前座上，收音机里的《红鼻子驯鹿鲁道夫》成功盖过了手机震动的声音。

*

“这人在干什么啊？算了，帮我打给Root。”

楼道里传来的脚步声打断了Shaw。至少两个人，或许是三个。Shaw觉得他们不是来邀请自己参加聚会的。

“先不急着打，”她跟the Machine说，“我要去送点节日特供拳头。”

*

转头Root那边就不这么乐观了。她好不容易给自己找到了一个视野绝佳的位置，现在可以清楚地看到那个男人正在试图黑进这里的系统，大概是想获取公司账户权限或者其他什么同样无聊且毫无创意的东西。

所以现在摆在Root面前的问题是，这个男的的黑客能力明显不到家，Root却只能闭着嘴巴坐在那里看着他蠢兮兮地在服务器外围晃悠。太可悲了。她用尽了这辈子的自控力才没有冲过去抢走键盘替他把活儿干了。

正在努力权衡这个想法的利弊时，他们的一个头头走过来跟另一个男人交谈，the Machine实时把他们讲的德语翻译了出来。

谈话让Root得知他们刚刚跟被派去楼下查看情况的三个人失去了联系，所以他们需要再次启动电梯，让位于大厦三楼的后援上来补充人手。

失去联系了呢。Root笑了笑。她刚好认识一个能让三个武装分子瞬间失去联系的人。

恰到好处的，一个不是the Machine的声音从耳蜗中传来，“Root？你在吗？”

Root往人少的地方挪了挪，小声开口，“hey sweetie，我听说你那边可好玩了。”

“上面到底出什么事了？”

“噢，就那些事儿呗，这群人为了钱来的。但是我跟你讲，他们带来的黑客真的太菜了，你都想不到他居然……”

“Root，跑题了，那里情况怎么样？”

“除了头头以外只剩下几个人了，但是他们很快会重启电梯把三楼的后援调上来。”

“唔，重启电梯吗？”电话线那边传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，“嘿Root，the Machine能不能确定30楼以下除了我们俩和他们的人之外没有别人？”

“ **她** 说没有。怎么了？你要干什么？”

然后Shaw的线就掐断了。Root又一次一个人被困在一个满是废物人质和白痴罪犯的房间。为什么好玩的都让Shaw赶上了？

“我都要坐着长蘑菇了，”她跟the Machine说，“所以除非你有一个更……”

震耳欲聋的轰鸣声席卷了这个大厅，整栋大楼的钢筋结构都在震动，头顶的紧急灭火装置打开，把这群已经惊慌失措的人质淋了个透。头头和另一个男人挥舞着枪支，又用德语叫喊起来。

据the Machine的翻译，他们要把所有人质带到顶楼，只留下那个黑客和几个保镖在这儿完成工作。

“看来到我出场的时候了。”

这一次，the Machine终于表示了同意。

*

在听到脚步声和给Root打电话后的五分钟内，Shaw已经让三个来找她的男人失去了行动能力。其中一个人断了一条胳膊，一个人断了鼻梁还缺了三颗牙，还有一个有几处轻微的刀伤，但是应该能活下来。

Shaw的身上则是一连串的伤口和淤青，一侧的手臂上还有子弹擦伤，虽然伤情都不严重，但是流血量却不容乐观。凡事都有好的一面，现在她收获了三位观众，负责在边上看着她摆弄从上一个人背包里搜出来的C4炸药。Shaw在把他们绑起来的时候已经堵上了他们的嘴，但是在看到她手里的塑性炸药时，他们眼中的恐惧还是极具观赏性的。

她费了不少力气才把电梯井的门撬开，然后用一根金属管撑住。往下几十米，一个电梯轿厢正在匀速下降，多半是去接Root提到过的三楼的后援。时机刚好。

也不是没有别的办法来停住轿厢，但是吧，Shaw刚刚被枪击、拳击，手肘还被通风管给磨破了，更过分的是，她第二喜欢的工字背心都被磨破了，这就是可忍孰不可忍了。

更何光那件天杀的圣诞毛衣还在电梯井底下某处。

“你不能这么做！”一名观众不知道怎么吐掉了嘴里的布，“你会把整栋楼连着我们一起炸掉！”

Shaw对着他露出了一个灿烂的微笑，然后把那捆满了炸药的椅子推到电梯井旁边。

“你猜我敢不敢。”她送出了一个标准的wink，然后把椅子推了下去。

*

“Shaw，在这儿。”Root头也不回地喊了一声。

“是哦，不难找，毕竟你身后有一溜的晕倒的人，”Shaw说，“可是那个挂在天花板电风扇上的男的到底是怎么上去的？而且你在这里干什么？”

Root眼睛没从屏幕上离开，“他们试图黑进这里的系统，但是我们的好朋友Leeroy真的不太行，”她示意了一下被绑在旁边椅子上的黑客，“我正在免费给他演示怎么当黑客，没收他钱就不错了。”如果没有在被电击枪贴脸的时候吓晕过去的话，他说不定还有机会感谢一下。但是说真的，错过了这么好的小班课程也不是Root的错。

“这台服务器之前被切断了与外部网络的连接，但是我已经给the Machine重新设置了访问权限，或许等会儿会派上用场呢。”

“噢，那你对这些人质又做了什么？”

Root的目光总算从屏幕上移开，却在看到Shaw的第一秒中忘记了自己要说什么。血污，汗，撕破的工字背心，凌乱的头发和裸露的手臂。这绝对是她收到过的最符合预期的圣诞礼物。

“Root？人质？”

“啊？噢，人质。我把他们锁到顶楼了，他们好吵，”然后面对Shaw难以置信的眼神，她又加了一句，“我先处理了这群坏人嘛，人质没有任何危险，而且the Machine安排的直升机在路上了，他们会在冻僵之前被接走的。” 而且她又没有把他们的外套都收走，她又不是没有心！

“所以我们的活儿都办完了？NYPD应该很快就会来看看是谁把这栋楼十楼以下的窗户都炸碎了。”

“这个也可以交给the Machine处理，我们会赶在他们之前走掉的。”但是Shaw说的有点道理，她们是该走了。Root起身整理了一下自己的衣服，随后就注意到Shaw并没有穿她答应好会穿的圣诞毛衣，“你的毛衣怎么了？”

“都是意外，你是不知道，现场太惨了，躲都躲不过。下次别让我单独跟Reese在车里等20分钟，那件毛衣说不定还能活下来。”

“这个以后再说。” 因为她的公寓里还有一模一样的几件毛衣。

电梯是不能用了，她们不得不走楼梯下去，Root也不失时机地在走下几十层楼的这段时间里好好欣赏了Shaw的后背和手臂线条，当然最重要的是，今天这个节她们过得都很开心。

之后的几分钟里，或许，可能，在Shaw中途停下来、掀起衣角擦汗时，Root又想到了升华一下这种开心的方法。在楼梯间里接吻或许不算是她梦中的圣诞节，但是话说回来，the Machine选她不正是看中了她的适应能力和随机应变能力嘛，所以她觉得自己有义务在每一个意外情况下全力以赴。况且虽然比不上壁炉里燃烧着的圣诞原木，周围闪烁着的爆炸后的火焰还是足够有节日氛围了。

甚至连毛衣上那只巨大的驯鹿头一直在戳着Shaw的肚子这件事，都不足以毁掉这一刻的气氛。

*

“你把你毛衣怎么了？！”

“你把我狗怎么了？！”

Shaw和Reese的声音同时响起。

更糟糕的事，Root已经掏出手机拍下了Reese给Bear准备的驯鹿cosplay，也就是说这套丑得惊天地泣鬼神的装扮从此在人类互联网上永存。Shaw发誓她一会儿一定会把Root的手机抢过来毁灭罪证。

“我刚才收到了一个短信，估计是the Machine发给我的，说不要担心我头顶上这栋楼里的爆炸，”Reese说，“为什么每次都是我错过这些好玩的？”

“因为你逼我听那些垃圾音乐，这就是你的下场，”Shaw说着，打开门把Bear送回车上，“而且你个子太高了，根本爬不过通风管道……这个能不能等会儿再说，一会儿有人来问东问西怎么办？”

等今天的兴奋感褪去或许还要好几个小时，身上各处伤痕的痛感也暂时没有袭来，于是Shaw决定好好利用这段时间。从各个角度考虑，把Root身上那件该死的驯鹿毛衣扒掉绝对位列名单之首。

“没想到平安夜居然会这么轰轰烈烈地结束。”Reese开着车离开时说。【1】

闻言，Root的脑袋从后座探了出来。

“其实，真正轰轰烈烈的还没……”

Shaw一把调高了收音机的音量旋钮，关于雪的欢快歌声淹没了Root的声音。

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> 【1】原文里Reese说的是“Didn’t expect Christmas Eve to end with a bang”，Root回的是“Actually the banging hasn’t start–”  
> “bang”有“爆炸”和“做爱”两种意思


End file.
